Jail Escape
by Crucer
Summary: This story is about 2 characters, Chewbacca and Jar Jar attempting an escape of a jail.


Cruce 6

Jail Escape

He awoke, in a strange and unknown place. Handcuffed and face down on the ground, in an uncomfortable position. The tall 7'5" stature of the herculean wookie they called Chewbacca. That's when he noticed his cell mate, a rather lengthy, goofy looking gungan.

"Jar Jar wake up," Chewbacca said while giving him a kick with his foot. Jar Jar was also handcuffed, but sitting in an upright position.

"Huh, where are we?" Jar Jar screeched loudly, still half unconscious.

"I'm guessing the geonosians caught us last night," Chewbacca said.

"Well it was your idea to come to this wretched planet."

"I was looking for an abandon spider walker, so I could get some parts for the Falcon. And you wanted to tag along so stop crying to me."

Chewbacca and Jar Jar now stood up to examine the situation they were in. They were in a metal jail cell with iron doors.

"Chewy we have to get out of here," Jar Jar said with a concerned tone. "We're not getting anywhere with these handcuffs on. I'll look for a key."

"No need," Chewbacca said.

"Snap!" Chewbacca just flexes his wrist muscles and breaks the metal handcuffs.

"Yeah, nice but Chewy you know I can't do that," Jar Jar said while flailing his arms trying to break the handcuffs, but only hurting himself in the process. "Ow!"

"Well maybe if you went to the gym sometimes. You wimp, my little sister is stronger than you."

Chewbacca walks over and pulls apart Jar Jar's handcuffs. "I'm not a wimp I'm just tired and a little sore, and besides your sister is a beast."

Jar Jar stretches and goes over to examine the locked jail cell. "Well we are locked in good. But the good news is that I can see the keys over there. So if we just build a contraption about seven feet long, I'll be able to reach it. And it's our lucky day, I just happen to have some paper clips in my pocket."

"Boom," Chewbacca kicks the door handle in and they were freed. Jar Jar starts walking out the door but Chewbacca grabbed him by the ears and pulls him back.

"Are you stupid? There are probably guards around here. We have to look where we are going and make sure the coast is clear. But most importantly we have to be quiet."

Which was easier said than done for Chewbacca, who weighs somewhere in the 300 pound range. He makes quite a bit of "creaking" and "thuds" walking on metal floor. It wasn't long for them to encounter their first guard who was a geonosian. This is a bug like creature that can fly. This one was unarmed and by some luck of nature, didn't hear the loud thuds coming from Chewbacca. When Jar Jar peered around the corner the geonosian was facing the other way, so he gave Chewbacca the signal.

So he ran behind him, which the guard did hear, but it was too late for him and Chewbacca grabbed it by the neck and threw him into the wall. Jar Jar unknowing if it was dead or just knocked out, gave him a hard kick as he walked by.

We encountered a couple more unarmed geonosians, which Chewbacca made quick and easy work of them.

"Chewy, there is another guard around this corner. Wait, this one is armed."

"What weapon is it?"

"From here it looks like a KYD-21."

"A 21, are you sure most people who use those are bounty hunters."

"I'm for sure that's what it is and by the looks of this geonosian, he knows how to use it."

"Alright, well I need you to use your speed and distract him and I will hit him," Chewbacca said with confidence.

"Are you serious? That is suicide," with that Chewbacca pushes Jar Jar out in the open.

"Ahh." The noise obviously gets the geonosians attention and he starts firing. But apparently Jar Jar was wrong with his hypothesis, because this geonosian did not know how to use the gun. He couldn't hit the broad side of a barn from 20 feet away.

This is when Chewbacca starts sprinting at the geonosian. By the time the geonosian sees him, it was too late. "Bang" he punches him straight in the face knocking the gun out of his hand. Chewbacca kicks the gun to Jar Jar and grabs the geonosian by his wing and throws him into the metal wall. The geonosion tries to stand up and Jar Jar fires a shot at it but misses. So then he just starts shooting until he hits it and it dies immediately.

"Wow Jar Jar you are a terrible shot."

"Well I'm not really a fighter; I'm more of a run-away type of person."

"I guess so, but you better be wishing we don't see very many more armed people." His hope was not granted. Apparently all the firing shots could be heard all around the jail, as three different guards walked around the corner armed with E-11's. The difference in these guards were that they were human, obviously belonging to the empire.

"Jar Jar we have to get back to cover now!" Jar Jar and Chewbacca run back behind the last corner. "We have to take them out one at a time, and I have a plan."

"What is the plan?" Jar Jar said in a scared tone.

"Well for you, the plan is to stay right where you are."

"I can do that, you just be careful." Chewbacca peeks around the corner and sees a guard within feet of turning the corner. As soon as the guard turned the corner Chewbacca grabbed him and pulled him out of view of the other two guards.

"What are you doing?" Jar Jar cried loudly. "Just kill him."

"No, I told you I have a plan." With that he turned the guard around and walked out using him as a human shield. The other 2 gaurds didn't knw what to do, so they just looked in awe until Chewbacca was only 10 yards away. Once he was that close Chewbacca hurled the guard into the other two with huge force. They were both knocked off of their feet and on the ground hard. All three of them appeared to be knocked out.

"Hurry let's put them in here." Chewbacca points to a door in the corridor. He puts two guys on his shoulders and Jar Jar slowly and painfully drags one in the storage closet, locking the door from the outside.

"We have to be close to getting out, don't we? I mean this place isn't that big, is it?"

Would you stop asking so many questions, how am I supposed to know? Lets just keep going." That when they stumble on to the end of te corridor exposing two large doors.

"That must be the exit. Let's go" Jar Jar exclaims excitedly.

"Stop right where you are, unless you want to be cut in two," yelled a loud and powerful voice.

"Ah, I'm stopping," Jar Jar stops in his tracks and turns toward the voice. It is a human, a rather small one, about 5'6". "Who are you?"

"Ha-ha, glad you asked, I am General Moonstar. A Sith trained to use the dark side by the Empire."

"What, a Sith!" Jar Jar cried. Jar Jar runs back toward Chewbacca practically crying.

"Follow my lead, and be ready to shoot," Chewbacca whispers to Jar Jar with confidence in his voice. "Sorry to bother you General, but we are leaving."

"Ha-ha, are you now?" As he says this he ignites his lightsaber glowing red.

"Well I guess we are going to have to do this the hard way then, get ready Jar Jar." Chewbacca at a huge disadvantage realizes this and is distracting General Moonstar for Jar Jar. But it isn't that easy as Jar Jar shoots twice, missing both times. General Moonstar then uses the force to throw Jar Jar's gun.

"Hurry get that gun, I can only run for so long!" Chewbacca screams. Jar Jar grabs it and fires more shots missing them all. "Take your time to get your aim, but hurry." Jar Jar shoots one more time hitting General Moonstar's hand. That not only causes him a lot of pain, but it causes him to drop his lightsaber. This gave Chewbacca enough time to punch him square in the nose. Knocking him out cold.

"Let's go,: cheered Jar Jar. They opened the two doors to find an airport, "Ha-ha free picking," Jar Jar said.

"Where is the Falcon?" Chewbacca asked nervously.

"There it is," Jar Jar said pointing to a ship in 30 pieces. "It looks like they scraped it, Luke is going to kill you Chewy."

"Shut up, you don't even know who look is!" With that they get on a ship, not in pieces and Chewbacca flies them to Naboo.


End file.
